


Tonight is Ours

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Bonding, Boys Are Dumb, F/F, Fluff, Girls hanging out at the bar, Lauren and Bella are busy doing hot girl shit, Short n sweet, Spicy, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Lauren kissed Kieran. Kieran pulled back.And Lauren ran, because she had already made one too many mistakes. But she found another mistake in a low lit bar, and perhaps something more.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Lauren Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Tonight is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this to Emma from the discord server for serving too much angst.

The clank of her heels echoed over the towering walls of Ardhalis. The 6th precinct to be exact. Foolishly enough, she had sprinted the other way. She'd done it again. Made another mistake. How could she have been so stupid? To kiss an assassin. To kiss him and to think he wouldn't pull away, or recoil from the thought. They had never had a proper lead up to this kind of thing. But it felt right in that moment, it did for her, and yet why did a linger of regret have to be there. She'd ruined it. Lune. She'd ruined _them._

But that was only just the first mistake. Her second the color of pink and the taste of venom. She wasn't sure whether it was fate or coincidence that they ran into one another. But she did know it was a foolish decision to actually chat with the assassin on the way back to her home no less. She was passive, from what Lauren could tell and it struck her as odd. The way they had decided to go to the same low lit bar on the corner of the 9th precinct. It was a small place that mainly served coffee in the day, and alcohol and coffee at night. Lauren had sat unknowingly, Bella perched up on one of the barstools, swaying her leg happily two seats down. Lauren ordered her two shots to start, the somber look in her eyes. 

"I know that look. Rejection, sweetheart?" Bella's tone seemed genuine but the playful tone she was used to came through. 

"I guess you could say that, you read people well." Lauren had to admit, it was impressive she was so easy to read. 

"No...it's just, I went through it recently. I stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours asking myself what was wrong with me. Why didn't he want me? When, for all this time, it seemed like he did. And when I finally made a move, when I finally made myself vulnerable, I just got hurt instead." Lauren's eyes widened at the sadness emanating from the pink haired woman, her slender painted nail gliding over the rim of her glass in thought. Lauren felt something in that moment. Another mistake perhaps, but the timing felt right. 

Lauren asks the question. "Want another drink?" Bella chuckled, chugging hers down and nodding. 

And that's how things got reckless. How the unspoken word of them knowing one another went left unsaid. How Bella and her ended up one too many shots deep. How she spilled how Kieran is a total jerk for being charming and roping her in and playing with her feelings only to pull away from her when it became a reality. Bella patted her head and rubbed her back, paying the bill and linking her arm to bring her out into the chilly air. They chatted all the way through the 11th precinct, halting when Lauren stopped at the road on her way home. But Bella's eyes shined in a way that felt like a real longing for connection. For a moment. Another assassin fooling her under the guise of the moon. _But if he doesn't want me, at least someone does._ Because she saw the subtle lust in the viper's eyes. The red glimmering and sending hope of a good night ahead. A secret. A pardon. A one night away from titles and the things that identified them as who they were. Instead, they could just be two women, both just as broken over men who would wait far too long to make the move. 

"Want to come hang out at my place?" It was the first time seeing her shy, even if it was hard to tell. 

Lauren agreed, letting the alcohol do its job in dealing with her nerves. They took the west street, heading further near the shore. She was familiar with the area, much of the west side full of nice beach condos. 

"You trust me to know where you live?" Lauren was absolutely sure the woman had multiple places, by the sheer size of this one. _Bella was making good money._

"I don't care, what am I scared of, your gun? Haha!" Bella twirled on her heel, opening the door to her quaint lavish condo settled in nicely on the edge of the 11th precinct with the view of the water to her right. 

Lauren let out a breath, watching her feet shakily step into the home and closing the door behind her. She didn't really get a look around, Bella pressing her against the door and hissing into her ear. 

"Just because we chit chatted about dear little kiki doesn't mean we are best friends." Lauren held her next breath, lifting up her hands in surrender. 

"I didn't tell you everything..."

Bella gave her a curious look. She spun, heading to the room through the door on the left. It led into the large kitchen she had. Bella grabbed for a wine bottle, reaching up into the cupboard for two glasses. 

"I'm listening, little fox," she purred. Lauren settled on the barstool around the island, twirling her fingers together.

"Kieran hurt me, physically, a little while back."

Bella stayed silent, pouring wine into the glasses and handing one to Lauren. 

"He's lucky I don't send him into the grave." Lauren didn't get a chance to take a sip of the wine, Bella placing her glass down and licking her lips. Her delicate long fingers fell to Lauren's chin to bring her gaze upward. The viper's lips fell to hers and they kissed. A soft and sweet kiss, the taste of wine and forbidden secrets. Bella pulled away first, a surprisingly gentle caress falling over Lauren's cheek. Bella brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear, and smiled down at the officer. 

"I'll take care of you tonight, and then tomorrow, we'll deal with the fools." 

Lauren laughed, finally getting a sip of her wine and letting her tongue consume the taste of the kiss left over. 

"He's going to regret missing out on this." Bella purred, leaning in to capture her lips again. 

"To be such a fool as to pull away." Her hands snaked along Lauren's hips, squeezing gently and rubbing her thumb along her pelvic bone. 

"Make me forget him." Lauren begged, hands gripping into the soft locks of bubblegum. Bella's lips kissed slowly along her neck, tongue darting out and running over her salty but sweet tender neck. As if to kiss and brush away the pain caused by the man she can't stop dreaming about. Bella purred in delight, the burning heat layering over her ear. "Don't you worry, my little fox. I'm so much better than he'll ever be." 


End file.
